


Jack and Ralph

by LennonandMcCartneywannabe



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: M/M, On the Island - Freeform, telepath Jack because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennonandMcCartneywannabe/pseuds/LennonandMcCartneywannabe
Summary: Ralph loves JackJack loves Ralph and is secretly a telepathI was bored in english





	Jack and Ralph

It’s all falling apart, the tribe, Jacks gonna split us apart and the worst thing is I’d rather lose everyone as long as I had him but he’s the one trying to leave. I want to be a good leader, keep the fire going, get everyone rescued, there was a ship today but they let the fire out and we missed it, I blame them, I was swimming! But Jack did say they would keep the signal fire going, I can’t do this anymore, I should be angry at Jack, what if that was our one chance to be rescued? We’ll be stuck here forever! Either I love Jack or I like him a lot more than the other boys, his red hair shining in the sun, his blue eyes as blue as the body of a Paracanthurus Hepatus fish, yes he is tall and bony like a weird giraffe but the second I hear him sing I really don’t care, when he was singing Somewhere Over The Rainbow the other day I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, I know it's cliche but its true. How do I stop him from leaving? I don’t think I could cope with losing him. 

He left, he left, do I chase after him? I have to, right? 

Where is he? Running through the jungle, “ah!” why am I falling? My chest meets the muddy ground, I look back to see a tree root, I should try standing up, putting both hands on the ground I try to push myself up, right foot fine, left fo… “ow” I’m back on the ground again, and my right foot has hit the tree, I look at my left foot, why is my foot not in line with my leg? I try to move my toes, nothing, just slightly move my foot, nothing, I grab a nearby stick and toss it at my left foot, I felt nothing. “Help!” There is no one around “someone please help!” I hear footsteps coming, “Simon is that you?”  
“No Ralph, it’s me, what a funny situation, the almighty Ralph needs help, this is my part of the island, you're under my rule now” seriously  
“Just help me up, Jack”  
“Take me seriously!” I’m trying, I love him but he sure does whine a lot.  
“It’s getting late, just help me please”  
“Fine” he picked me up and started walking  
“This isn’t the way back”  
“We aren’t going to your camp, we are going to castle rock”  
“What? Why?”  
“That's where I live now and now so do you, we don’t need the other boys anymore”  
“We can’t just run away, we have to look after them, they can’t look after themselves”  
“They have Roger”  
“Roger would be a terrible parent figure for the boys, he threw stones at some littluns the other” I can’t leave them with Roger even if running away with Jack secretly sounds amazing.  
“What about Piggy? You seem to like him an awful lot”  
“He can’t even look after himself, he may be smart but in terms of looking after others he isn’t great”  
“Stop worrying about them Ralph it's just you and I now” don’t let him trick you, think of the boys  
“One night, but I won’t promise more” they can survive one night without me  
“That's all I will need” he smirked, “good news, we’re here” he walked towards a pile of massive leaves and laid me down “your mine now Ralph, mine alone” he then leaned down and kissed my forehead before walking away, what changed? Is this really what I want? What am I supposed to do now? I push down on the leaves to sit up but something stops me, I look down and see Jacks arm! How long has he been here? When did the sunset? Oh, time flew by fast, I’ll say that I might as well try to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Paracanthurus Hepatus: also known as a Blue Tang, same type of fish as Dory from Finding Nemo.
> 
> There will be more chapters soon! Next time I'm bored in class.


End file.
